What they didn't bother to show us
by Jadeah
Summary: Just a bunch of silly screw ups from the characters as they continue to mess up the scenes in different ways besides the already seen bloopers.
1. Episode 1

**The bloopers that they didn't show us cause they'd run out of time.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon: *runs and pulls out his lightsabor but slips on a puddle of water and lands flat on his back* *whipping hair from his face* What the hell?<p>

Lucus: Who mopped up the set during lunch?

Obi-Wan *cracking up and leans against the wall* You need a hand there?

* * *

><p>Jar Jar: It's a secret city.<p>

Qui-Gon: City? *turns* Can you take us there?

Jar Jar: On second thought, no.

Qui-Gon: No? *steps closer*

Jar Jar: My afraid my have been banished. My forgotten! The bosses will to terrible things to me, terrrrible things to me if meesa be going back there!

Obi-Wan: Must of screwed up pretty bad then.

Qui-Gon *stiffling a chuckle*

Lucus: Cut!

* * *

><p>Darth Maul: *riding on the swoop* *goes flying off* AHHHHHHHhhhhh...!<p>

Anakin: Can I get up now?

* * *

><p>Gunray: This is impossible!<p>

Qui-Gon: *burns through the blast doors* Now about that meeting...

Lucus: Where are those droidikas?

Obi-Wan: Ummm... *steps in front of the two desimated droids*

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: You were right about one thing, Master.<p>

Qui-Gon: *looks at Obi-Wan*

Obi-Wan: Negotiations were short.

Qui-Gon: Phttt... is this suppost to be some sort of a joke?

Obi-Wan: hehe. *rubs his temples* I'm just reading the script.

* * *

><p>Watto: Blue, it's the boy, red, his mother. *rolls the die*<p>

Qui-Gon: *uses force on die*

Die: *lands on red*

Lucus: You were suppost to make it land on blue.

Qui-Gon: Oh... okay?

* * *

><p>C-3PO: I'm not sure this terrain is entirely stable *falls through floor*<p>

Lucus: What the-?

Anakin: So back to what you were saying?

* * *

><p>Hologram: You must bow to their wishes. You must contact me.<p>

Obi-Wan: It's a trap. Send no reply. Send no transmittions at all. *stands and slips and hits the wall before landing on his back* ugh...

Lucus: I thought I told you guys last time not to touch the set during lunch.

Qui-Gon: Oh karma. *fingers drumming on an empty can of oil*

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon: I don't have anything else, but *waves hand* credits will do fine.<p>

Watto: No. They won't.

Qui-Gon: *waves hand again* Credits will do fine.

Watto: No, they won't!

Qui-Gon: *waves hand again* You take these credits or you're stuck on this set for the rest of your damn life.

* * *

><p>Anakin: *crashes the podracer into the ground*<p>

Lucus: Wasn't he suppost to correct the problem as he was about to crash?

StageCrew1: Weren't we suppost to make sure it was safe?

Lucus: Maybe... *shifty eyes*

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *kicked off the platform* AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh...! *missed the ledge*<p>

Lucus: Try it again.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *kicked off the platform* *misses the ledge again* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu...!<p>

Lucus: Do I need to widen the ledge or make Maul kick him a little less rigoriously?

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *kicked not as hard off the platform* *smacks into the ledge at the bottom on his back and lays there dazed*<p>

Lucus: You still with us there?

Obi-Wan: *mumbling* i think we need to install safety nets... *pulls himself off the floor and stumbles off the ledge* GNGONGONROnononofd...!

Lucus: Just cut...


	2. Episode 2

**The bloopers that they didn't show us cause they'd run out of time.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan&amp;Anakin: *sitting in the speeder with the radio blasting and clapping out the beat to We Will Rock You*<p>

Anakin: Buddy you're an old man, hard man! Gonna be a big mess up day! Got blood on yo face! You big disgrace! Kickin you can all over the place! Singing-

Obi-Wan&Anakin: We will, we will ROCK YOU!

* * *

><p>Windu: This party's over, motherf***er.<p>

Lucus: Cut!

Windu: What? I thought that was good!

Lucus: This is a FAMILY movie! Try it again!

* * *

><p>Windu: This party's over, mofo.<p>

Lucus: CUT!

Windu: Oh come on! I can't say motherf***er or mofo, then what can I say?

Lucus: Just stick to the script.

Windu: But can I have that look on my face like I'm going to say motherf***er?

Lucus: Fine. But no saying it.

* * *

><p>Yoda: *jumps and gets lodged in the wall over Dooku's head*<p>

Lucus: A little too high there on the jump.

Dooku: Do I win?

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *sliding down the side of the platform and tries to throw his cable but misses and falls* DAAAAAMMIIIIIIT! *crashes on the floor of the blue screen*<p>

Lucus: This seems familiar.

Qui-Gon(ForceGhost): Completely.

* * *

><p>C-3PO: *firing a blaster* I'M TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT ALL OF THIS! *fires wildly and hits the cameraman*<p>

Cameraman: *falls on the floor* why...?

* * *

><p>Anakin: *chasing the Zem* *trips on his boots and goes stumbling and knocks over two other people before falling on the floor* Ow...<p>

Obi-Wan: *laughing* That was too easy!

Lucus: I thought you grew out of the pranks already...

* * *

><p>Boba: *actidently pulls out the trigger to the guns in the ship* Um... *tries to stick it back in*<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin: *takes Padme's hand at the end of the wedding*<p>

R2: *falls over and breaks*

Padme: *looks over her shoulder*

Anakin: *cracks up* I didn't do it, I swear!

* * *

><p>Windu: *chops Jango in half*<p>

Lucus: Cut!

Windu: What?

Lucus: You were suppost to behead him.

Windu: Are you serious?

Lucus: Yes I am, and can someone stich Jango back together?

Jango: *groaning in pain on the floor at Windu's feet*

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *falling* *misses the probe droid and keeps falling* NOOOOT THIIIIIIIIS AAGAAAAAAiiiiiinnnnn...!<p>

Lucus: okay... wow...

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *suspended and trapped* Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you.<p>

Qui-Gon: *shows up as a force ghost* You don't know that. I just might if I were still alive.

Dooku: Join me my dead apprentice! And we will be able to get off of this set!

Qui-Gon: Nah, I'm busy.

Dooku: With what?

Qui-Gon: I'm busy watching episode 2! :D

Obi-Wan: *sweatdrop* This is a time paradox...

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *lands on Geionosis* *is about to jump out of his ship when he slips and slides down and crashes on the floor* That hurt...<p>

Lucus: The hell?

Anakin: OH YEAH! PAY BACK! *breakdance*


	3. Episode 3

**The bloopers that they didn't show us cause they'd run out of time.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *dramatic close up* I saw him... killing *cracks up* younglings. *covers mouth and keeps laughing*<p>

Lucus: What? What's so funny?

Padme: *starts laughing*

Lucus: I don't get what's so funny. Try it again.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *dramatic close up again* I saw him... *starts to crack up* killing younglings. *laughs again*<p>

Padme: *suppresses her laughter into her hand*

Lucus: Can we be serious? You need to act mortified, shocked. Something. It's not suppost to be funny to see a bunch of dead babies!

Obi-Wan&Padme: *laugh even harder*

Lucus: What?

Obi-Wan: Dead baby!

Lucus: *facepalm*

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: *dramatic close up* I saw him... *covers his smirk with his hand* killing babies.<p>

Padme: *cracks up again*

Lucus: Cut! Say your line!

Obi-Wan: No fun...

* * *

><p>Windu: You are under arrest, my lord.<p>

Sidieous: No! No! No! NOOOO! *uses force lightning on Windu*

Windu: *is being electricuted* MOTHERF***ER! F***!

Sidieous: *stops*

Lucus: I thought I told you no swearing last time I brought you on set.

Windu: HE REALLY DID SHOCK ME!

Sidieous: *hides the jumper cables and car battery behind his back*

* * *

><p>Anakin: I'm not leaving without you, Master.<p>

Obi-Wan: NO! GO! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO ESCAPE THE SET!

Anakin: Really?

Lucus: Get those skylights secured. *turns back to Anakin and Obi-Wan* NO IT'S NOT!

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan: YOU WERE MY BROTHER, ANAKIN! AND... AND I... um.. do I need to say it?<p>

Lucus: Cut...

Anakin: *gets extinguished* ow... my skin...

Lucus: Just say your line.

Obi-Wan: But I'll get assaulted with slash on fanfiction! That already happened enough between me and Qui-Gon!

Qui-Gon(ForceGhost): He's right you know.

* * *

><p>Anakin: *carrying Obi-Wan on back and walks to a door for the elevator*<p>

Lucus: Uh wrong door there.

Anakin: *chuckles and puts Obi-Wan down*

* * *

><p>Dooku: *uses the force on Obi-Wan and makes him smack into the catwalk but then he flies back more and hits the window*<p>

Obi-Wan: owwwwwww... *slides down glass with a squeak*

* * *

><p>Dooku: *uses force on Obi-Wan and makes him smack into the catwalk again*<p>

Obi-Wan: *hits the catwalk* ARGH! MY B***S!

Anakin: *falls over laughing his heart out*

Dooku: Sorry!

* * *

><p>Windu: Anakin, take a seat. Or do I need to get the rancor?<p>

Lucus: When did I put a rancor in this? *reading script*

Windu: Nah, I messed around with my lines.

Lucus: But I don't have any props for a rancor!

Windu: That's alright.

Rancor: *stomps up behind him*

Anakin&EveryOtherCouncilMember: *just crapped their pants*

* * *

><p>Grevious: *starts down ramp and slips and fall face first* Who did this? *rage*<p>

Anakin: *hides a can of oil*

Obi-Wan: That should be in the film.

Lucus: Nah, I'll edit this out.

* * *

><p>Windu: You are under arrest. My lord.<p>

Sidieous: *gets a lazah face* BAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Windu: *smoldering and coughing up smoke* What the f***?


End file.
